


You are my first, my last, my always

by Cartecka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP met when they were pretty young. When they were about ten years old, person A asks person B if they want to be person A’s girlfriend/boyfriend (because they’re little kids and that’s what little kids do). B says yes, and they start ‘dating’: lots of hugging, quick kisses on the cheek and hand-holding that comes with furious blushing. For whatever reason, the two never break up. Instead, their 'relationship’ gradually develops into a real one as they realize that they have legitimate feelings for one another, that they’ve gone and fallen in love.<br/>Bonus: their friends tease them about being the only couple they know that’s been together since elementary school.</p><p> </p><p>(Didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I tried)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Clarke and Lexa met at the slide. Lexa had just gone down and was sitting at the bottom, just about to get off, when she felt someone ram into her from behind. She was thrown forward onto the ground and her palms and knees start stinging immediately. She turned angrily to whoever went down the slide without waiting their turn, but froze when she saw that the small blonde girl behind her had tears in her eyes.

“Awwww, Princess Clarke is crying,” a nasally voice called down from the top of the slide. “Poor baby.” The boy standing at the top of the slide laughed loudly and his two friends joined in. The girl, Clarke, started to cry harder.

“Hey!” Lexa shouted to the top of the slide. “Shut up!”

She didn’t wait to see the boy’s reactions and instead took Clarke’s hand into her own and helped her off the ground. She dragged her over to a more secluded part of the playground and helped her dry her tears.

“I’m sorry for going down the slide on top of you,” Clarke said, sniffling every other word. “Murphy pushed me. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa replied quickly. “Those boys are idiots. Stay with me. I’ll protect you.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Always,” Lexa said.

By the next day, the two girls were inseparable. Lexa was true to her promise and any time Murphy, Atom, or Sterling tried to approach them, she would growl, shout, kick and punch at them until they decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. By the end of third grade, they pretty much left the two girls alone.

2.

In fourth grade, talk about boys started. Lexa asked Clarke if she liked anyone and after briefly thinking about it she said, “Finn. You?” Lexa thought about it as well and said, “Monty.” He was sweet and cute and he never said anything mean to anyone. Clarke giggled and grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“Do you want him to be your boyfriend?” she asked.

“No, not yet,” Lexa replied. “Maybe later?”

Clarke nodded as if this was the wisest thing they’d ever heard.

3.

In fifth grade, Clarke and Lexa spent nearly every weekend at each other’s houses. They practiced braiding hair, painting nails, and putting on make-up. They’d skim through teen girl magazines doing quizzes and reading dating tips though neither of them were ready to date anyone.

Whenever Lexa laughed, Clarke would press a kiss to her cheek and every night before they went to sleep, Lexa would press a kiss to her forehead. They’d hold hands as they drifted off.

4.

Sixth grade was the year of first kisses. All the girls were talking about it. They waited anxiously for a chance to have theirs. They practiced with pillows, with their hands, with posters of celebrities. But the boys were a couple years behind and still not interested so most girls were left wanting.

Clarke lay with her head on Lexa’s stomach staring at her ceiling.

“You’d have told me if you had your first kiss, right?”

Lexa lowered the magazine she was reading.

“Of course I would, dummy. You’d tell me too right?”

“Of course.”

They both fell silent again and Lexa went back to reading her magazine.

“I wonder what it’s like,” Clarke mused out loud.

“My mom says it’s nice,” Lexa replied.

Clarke nodded and fell silent.

“You know we could always find out,” Lexa said, closing her magazine and carelessly tossing it off her bed. She sat up slightly forcing Clarke to move her head.

“How? The boys are all dumb. They don’t want to kiss us.”

“You could kiss me. It wouldn’t be like a real kiss ‘cause you’re my friend and we’re both girls, but we would know what it felt like.”

Clarke looked at her thoughtfully.

“Alright,” she said. She moved so that she was kneeling on the bed in front of Lexa. They stared at each other nervously for a second. Lexa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarkes in a very chaste and very quick kiss. Their noses bumped a little but they didn’t mind.

“That was nice,” Clarke said, “Though I think it’s supposed to last a little longer.”

Lexa nodded and then leaned forward again. This time when she pressed her lips to Clarke’s she kept them there for a full two seconds before pulling away. Clarke nodded.

“I liked that,” she said.

Lexa smiled.

“Me too.”

5.

In seventh grade, there was a school dance at the end of the year. Clarke hoped someone, anyone, would ask her, but no one did. Most of the guys didn’t ask anyone unless they were really good friends with a girl or they got dared to do it. Lexa didn’t get asked either.

“It’s okay,” she said to comfort her friend. “We’re going together so it’ll be fine.”

Clarke wanted to complain that it wasn’t the same, but she knew that Lexa was just trying to cheer her up so she smiled widely at her and nodded.

They got dressed for the party together, Clarke excited at her new dress, and Lexa irritated that she had to wear one. When they arrived at the school gym, most of the boys were off in the corner shooting hoops while the few who had asked girls to come with them were awkwardly swaying with their partners on the dance floor. The girls were in huddles either gossiping or dancing.

Lexa and Clarke quickly found Octavia, Indra, Raven, and Anya, and soon they were dancing and laughing together boys mostly forgotten. At around 10, parents started arriving to pick kids up. At around 10:15, Clarke’s mother and father called her cell phone to tell her that they were outside. Clarke and Lexa reluctantly excused themselves from their friend and got into the car with Clarke’s parents.

“Did you girls have fun?” Jake asked.

“Yup,” Clarke said, cheerfully, but Lexa could hear something else in her voice.

When they arrived at Clarke’s house, they immediately went upstairs and changed into their pajamas. When they were curled up in bed together, holding hands as always, Lexa turned to Clarke.

“Did you really have fun tonight?” she asked.

“Yeah. It was fun dancing with you girls,” Clarke replied, but Lexa sensed she was holding something back.

“But?”

“But I was kind of hoping to have my first real kiss, you know,” Clarke said. “I feel like it’ll never happen.”

Lexa brought her hand up to the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled herself close.

“Is this okay?” she asked, pausing a couple inches away from Clarke’s mouth.

“It doesn’t count because we’re both girls,” Clarke said weakly, but this was different from their casual kiss the last year. They weren’t practicing. They weren’t doing this just to see what it would feel like. It was dark and they were in bed together. It was completely different.

“Right,” Lexa said.

“Okay,” Clarke replied and Lexa closed the distance between them. This time, she didn’t draw away after a couple seconds. Instead, she experimentally started moving her lips against Clarke’s how she’d read in a magazine. Clarke responded in kind and they continued like that for a while. When they parted, they were both short of breath and their hearts were pounding.

“How was that?” she asked.

“It was nice,” Clarke replied.

Lexa smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead like she did every time she slept over and the two girls drifted to sleep with tingling lips.

6.

In eight grade, Finn asked Clarke out. She was so nervous and surprised that instead of saying yes, she said she’d think about it. At lunch, she pulled Lexa away from her friends and told her.

“Finn asked me out,” she said.

Lexa’s eyes widened and her expression fell for an instant before she schooled it into a pleasantly surprised and happy expression.

“That’s great, Clarke,” she said, but Clarke knew her too well.

“What’s wrong, Lexa?” Clarke asked. Lexa ignored the question.

“What did you say?” she asked.

“I told him I’d think about it.”

“And? Have you thought about it?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You’re my best friend. I want your opinion.”

Lexa stared at Clarke. She really didn’t want Clarke to go out with Finn, though she couldn’t really think of what the actual reason for that was. She didn’t think Clarke would be happy with him. Middle school romances never lasted. She doubted Finn even really liked her and was only asking her out so that he could have more status among his friends. Whatever her reason, she knew her heart clenched every time she thought about it.

“Well? Do you like him?” she asked.

Clarke seemed surprised by this question as if it didn’t even have to do with anything.

“I… I don’t know.”

“In that case the answer is probably, no,” Lexa said. “Don’t go out with him if you don’t like him. We have plenty of time. Loads of people don’t date until high school. Wait for someone you really like.”

Clarke seemed to think very deeply about this advice. Then, with a grin on her face, she leaned in and placed a kissed on Lexa’s cheek.

“You’re the best friend in the world. You know that right?”

Lexa grinned at her.

Two days later, Clarke saw Finn and Raven walking hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

 7.

There was another dance at the end of eight grade. This time, Sterling, Wells, and Atom asked Clarke, and Quint and Nyko asked Lexa. Lexa immediately turned them both down since she had no desire to go to the dance with either of them. Quint was loud and awkward and she’d heard that he was only asking her out because his friends had dared him to ask someone out. Nyko seemed more sincere but he was too quiet and she knew that they would just spend the whole night just staring at each other. He took it well.

Clarke told all three boys that she’d think about it and went to find Lexa.

“What should I say?” Clarke asked.

“It’s your choice,” Lexa replied.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. I want your opinion.”

Lexa sighed.

“Sterling and Atom both used to be assholes to you.”

"Yeah, but they’ve both been nice to me recently. And Sterling is kind of cute.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“You’re right,” Clarke said. “I can’t go with him. And I also can’t go with Atom because we both know that Octavia thinks he’s cute. Ugh, being friends with Octavia is taking away all my options.”

“Okay, so that leaves Wells.”

Clarke made a face.

“He’s never pushed you down a slide,” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Yeah, but he’s kinda boring and his dad is the principal. Isn’t that weird?”

Lexa shrugged.

“But if I don’t go with him, who will I go with?”

“Me? I’m going alone unless I get someone better than Quint and Nyko to ask me. I don’t think Anya or Indra have dates yet either. ”

Clarke nodded.

“Okay, then I guess I'll go with you.”

They did indeed end up going to the dance together and they danced the whole night with Anya and Indra. When they went home that night, a full hour later than the year before, and got in bed together, Lexa asked Clarke the same question as the year before.

“Yeah, I had fun, but I didn’t get a kiss this year either,” Clarke said. Lexa rolled onto her side so that she was eye to eye with Clarke. She brought her hand up to run her thumb across Clarke’s bottom lip.

“You know, girls can kiss girls and it’s okay,” she said.

Clarke sucked in a shuddering breath.

“I know,” she whispered. 

“You know, neither of us has had a ‘real kiss’ yet,” Lexa said. “Can this one be the real one?”

Clarke didn’t say anything for so long that Lexa worried that she’d messed up, but just as she was about to apologize and pull her thumb away from Clarke’s mouth, she felt the other girl nod slowly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarke’s and this time it was real. This time there was no pretending. This time, it was both their first kisses. Clarke kissed her back gently. It was a good five minutes before they pulled away and looked at each other in the dark. Tentatively, checking to see if she’d get pushed away, Clarke leaned forward and placed one more gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips before curling up against her side.

Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and then tried to sleep though her heart was pounding.

 

 8.

The next morning, they woke up slowly with tangled limbs and lots of snuggling. When they both finally got the courage to open their eyes, they looked at each other remembering the previous night. Clarke bit her lower lip and tried, and failed, not to look at Lexa’s lips. Lexa, who was watching Clarke intently, did not miss it.

“Do you want to…?” she asked, trailing off. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said softly.

“Okay,” Lexa said back just as softly and they kissed gently. It was different in the daylight. It felt less like a secret and more real, but that didn’t mean they liked it less. They pulled away almost at the same time.

“We should get up,” Lexa said softly. Clarke groaned and buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, come on. Get up,” she said.

“No,” Clarke said petulantly, her voice muffled by Lexa’s shirt.

“If you get up, I’ll give you a kiss,” Lexa said, uncertainly because she wasn’t sure how Clarke would respond to that bribe. She wasn’t sure if that was something that Clarke really wanted. Clarke stiffened slightly and Lexa was so sure that she was going to have to spend the rest of the day apologizing and trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Really?” Clarke said softly and all of Lexa’s fears flew away to be replaced by joy and a lot of nervousness.

“Yeah,” she said.

Clarke rolled out of bed and stood there expectantly. Lexa climbed out of bed after her and hesitantly pressed her lips to Clarke’s.

“We should brush our teeth,” Clarke said once Lexa pulled away.

“Hey!” Lexa said, indignantly.

“No, I mean, I didn’t mean that you… I just meant that I want to kiss you like I did last night and I don’t want to do that without brushing my teeth.”

Lexa felt a blush rise from her neck all the way up to her ears.

“Yeah,” she said, “me too.”

They brushed their teeth while holding hands and once they were done, Clarke kissed Lexa. Neither was entirely used to how they were supposed to move their lips but they were getting better at it. Lexa raised her arms to Clarke’s because she felt like she had to do something with her hands and Clarke responded by putting her hands on Lexa’s hips. When they pulled away from each other they both paused to look at each other. This time it wasn’t dark and they could see how the other blushed and how her lips were slightly swollen and how her chest rose and fell much more quickly than usual.

“Stop staring,” Clarke mumbled, pushing Lexa gently.

“You were staring too,” Lexa said, pushing back just as gently.

“Yeah, well, that’s cause you’re beautiful,” Clarke replied and almost immediately brought her hands up to her mouth because she had not meant to say that. Lexa looked at her in surprise.

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked, wide-eyed.

Clarke blushed deeply, her pale skin turning bright red, but nodded. Lexa reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

“I think you’re beautiful too.”

 

 9.

They weren’t really dating, per se, but the kisses continued on an off for the rest of the summer. Sometimes they’d go three days without sharing a single kiss before one of them broke down and asked for one. Other days, they would spend the entire day with their lips nearly glued to one another. About halfway through the summer, Clarke found a guide to French kissing in one of her magazines and she showed Lexa.

“You want to try?” Lexa asked. None of their kisses until now, while sometimes open mouthed, had involved tongue. Clarke had blushed at the question and then nodded.

“Okay,” Lexa said. “What do we do?”

“The article says we should start slow and when we feel ready to, you know… tongue, I guess. It said that we should just go with the flow and not worry too much. Do what feels good.”

Lexa nodded. She leaned forward so that she was kissing Clarke. It had become so easy in the last few weeks to just kiss her. It had become so comfortable. They no longer had to think about what they were doing or worrying about what the other would think. It had become clear that they both enjoyed it quite a bit.

After a short while, Clarke decided that they were probably ready, but she wasn’t quite sure how to communicate that to Lexa. After considering the possibilities, she stuck out her tongue slightly and ran it gently against Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa let out a muffled squeak but did not pull away, instead opening her mouth to let Clarke’s tongue slide into her mouth. She met it with her own and they both pulled them back slightly before letting them meet again cautiously. Neither of them pressed forward much, instead exploring each other’s mouths with gentle touches. Soon, they were both out of breath and they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I think we still need practice,” Clarke said, breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied. “But I liked it.”

Clarke grinned.

“Me too,” she pressed one more closed mouthed kiss to Lexa’s lips before laying back down on the bed to read her magazine. Lexa smiled and lay down next to her with her own book, so that their shoulders and legs were touching.

 

10.

High school was both exactly and not at all what either girl had thought it would be. The classes were what they’d thought: harder material and more homework. The teachers, on the other hand, were not the authoritarian entities that they’d been lead to believe they’d be. In fact, in many instances they were a lot more lenient than the middle school teachers had been. The boys were taller and their voices were dropping but they didn’t get more mature. In fact, Clarke was convinced that they had regressed. 

“Freshman boys are dumb,” she said to her friends as they ate lunch out on the bleachers.

“Preach!” Raven said and Octavia high-fived her.

“On the bright side,” Anya said, waggling her eyebrows. “We now have the upperclassmen to pick from.”

“Yeah, one of us could go out with Bellamy,” Clarke said with a grin.

“Ew, no!” Octavia said, throwing her sandwich wrapper at Clarke. “None of you are allowed to date my brother.”

“Awww, not even a little bit?” Raven asked, sticking out her lower lip in a mock pout.

“No! If any of you go after my brother we are officially no longer friends,” Octavia said and everyone laughed.

“I’m not gonna date him,” Anya said, “But you have to admit he’s kinda cute.”

“No, no, no, I admit nothing. Go away,” Octavia said, playfully pushing Anya’s legs away. After that, their conversation turned away to other matters but Clarke caught Lexa looking at her and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Lexa mouthed 'later' and turned back to her friends. Clarke nodded, but slipped her hand into Lexa’s and smiled when she saw the corner’s of her best friend’s mouth turn up at the edges.

That afternoon, as they did homework on the floor of Clarke’s living room, Lexa turned to her and asked, “Do you want to date anyone?”

Clarke looked back at Lexa thoughtfully.

“No,” she said, firmly.

Lexa felt her heart soar and fall at the same time. On the one hand that meant Clarke would not be dating other people. On the other hand, that meant that Clarke would not be dating her.

“Why not?” she asked.

“Because then I’d have to stop kissing you,” she replied and she grinned as a blush spread across Lexa’s cheeks. She put her pencil down and crawled over to where Lexa was. “You see,” she whispered, her lips barely an inch away from Lexa’s, “I really enjoy kissing you.”

Lexa felt her breath catch and she leaned forward so that she could press her lips into Clarke’s. Their homework was forgotten in an instant as Lexa pushed Clarke back so that she was lying on the rug. Lexa braced herself with her arms on either side of Clarke’s head and kissed her deeply. Clarke’s hands moved to Lexa’s waist and then circling so that her hands were pressed into her back. They kissed, tongues meeting in a dance they’d perfected over the summer until they were both dizzy. Lexa pulled away to take a few breaths and then pressed her lips once more to Clarke’s before rolling over onto her back next to the blonde girl.

“Yeah,” she said. “I definitely would not want to have to stop doing that.”

 

11. 

“Oh my god guys!” Raven said, sliding into a seat next to Octavia at the lunch table. It had gotten too cold to keep eating outside on the bleachers as Christmas break approached. “Finn asked me to be his girlfriend. We’re official!” she squealed.

Immediately, everyone at the table was asking a million and one questions. “Where did he ask you? When? How? Are you excited? Are you going on a real date soon?” and from Anya, “Does that mean you’ll actually stay together for more than a month?”

It was true, the couple had been on and off since the beginning of eight grade. They'd get bored of each other and then realize that they were even more bored apart. Clarke thought that it wasn't a good basis for a relationship but anytime she got even close to bringing it up, Raven would glare at her so she decided to let it be. Raven was allowed to make her own mistakes.

“To answer all your questions. He asked me this morning before class. He got me this super cute necklace,” she pulled away the collar of her shirt to reveal a little silver chain with a small heart-shaped pendant, “and he just said, ‘Raven, will you be my girlfriend?’ I said yes, of course. I am very excited and we are having our first date on Friday. He won’t say where he’s taking me though. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Anya said, and Lexa smacked her arm gently. 

“Be nice.”

“I am nice. Go away,” Anya said.

“To answer your question, Anya. Yes, that means we’re together for real now. We weren’t really before, more like we were just messing around. But now, we are officially together.”

“Congratulations!” Octavia said. “Our little girl is growing up.”

She brushed away a pretend tear, Raven flicked Dorito at her, and everyone laughed, but Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and then quickly glanced away as they realized what they’d both been thinking. They held hands under the table, but didn’t say anything.

 

12. 

The Woods family and the Griffin family had a tradition. Every year, after opening their presents and having breakfast, they’d all meet at the park and drink hot chocolate and make snow angels and spend time together. This year was no different.

When Clarke arrived at the park she could see Lexa already there and she ran and tackled the other girl into the snow. She landed on top of her, their noses almost touching. It took all of their self-control to remember that their parents were there and that they should not under any circumstances kiss. Clarke pulled back, her cheeks pink, but she could blame that on the cold.

“Merry Christmas!” she said, brightly, still sitting on Lexa’s legs

“Merry Christmas, you dork,” Lexa replied, shoving her off and getting to her feet, brushing off her pants and her jacket as she did. “My ass is all wet now,” she grumbled. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Ecstatic,” Clarke replied with a cheeky grin.

“Hello, Lexa,” Abby said. “How have you been since the last time I saw you? When was it? Two days ago I think?”

Clarke giggled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa replied, always polite to a fault. “And I’ve been doing well. You?”

“Quite well, Lexa, thank you. You all had a good Christmas?” she said, now addressing the entire Woods family. Lexa parents replied and soon the adults were having a quiet conversation as the two girls raced ahead.

“Let’s go to the playground,” Lexa said, grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her along so she couldn’t disagree. It wouldn’t have mattered either way, because Clarke would have agreed to anything Lexa asked her in that moment, because Lexa looked radiant. Her cheeks were pink from the snow and her wild hair, only somewhat controlled by her wool hat, was dotted with snowflakes. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement.

When they made it to the playground, Lexa clambered to the little area at the top of the slide and gestured for Clarke to follow her. It was a much tighter fit than when they'd been seven but they both still fit. 

“This is where we met,” Lexa said.

“I remember,” Clarke replied. “Murphy was being an ass. Not much has changed.”

“Everything’s changed,” Lexa said softly. “I mean, not with Murphy, but everything else. The day I met you was the day my life changed.”

Clarke felt her heart leap up into her throat. Neither of them was much into the sappy stuff, but Lexa even less than Clarke. Her saying this meant something big and Clarke wondered what she was going to say.

“You’ve been my best friend since that day, Clarke, and every single day, I spend just a little time with the fear that something’s going to happen to ruin it all. One of us will move, or one of us will get hurt, or you’ll get tired of me, or I’ll do something to push you away. And I think that’s the main reason that I haven’t done this earlier.”

Clarke felt her breath catch. Lexa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She handed it to Clarke.

“Your present,” she said. Clarke took off her gloves so that she could open it. Inside was a small necklace. It was silver and on the end of the chain, it had a little key.

“I know it’s cheesy, but I have the lock,” Lexa said, pulling away her scarf to reveal a nearly identical necklace, this one with a small silver padlock hanging from it.

"Lexa," Clarke started to say, but Lexa help up a hand silencing her.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice wavering with nerves. “I don’t know when I started liking you and it could very well have been that day when we met, but I do know that I’ve liked you for a long time and I want to be with you for even longer. Will you please be my girlfriend?”

Clarke didn’t move for a second and just stared at her best friend in amazement. Lexa wondered if she'd misread the situation and this wasn't what Clarke wanted. She was about to ramble out something about not meaning it and it being a joke but, finally, Clarke's face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms around Lexa, knocking her over. She grinned down at the other girl, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks pink and Lexa could have sworn she was the prettiest thing in the whole world. Clarke pressed her lips firmly against Lexa’s and then pulled back and said, “Yes, yes, yes. I will be your girlfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

13.

The rest of freshman year was made up of stealing kisses in empty bathrooms and classrooms at school. It was sleeping over and making out till two in the morning. It was cuddling and holding hands under the table. It was sharing soft smiles and secret winks. It was going on dates, and calling them anything but dates in front of friends and family. It was happiness, but it was a secret happiness.

Finally, summer came around again Clarke and Lexa suddenly found that they didn’t have to sneak around as much anymore. Since they no longer had to go to school and their parents were working most of the time, they would spend the days with each other. Every so often, they’d go hang out with the rest of the gang and those days were hard because they’d gotten used to being able to kiss each other freely while hidden away in their rooms. Both wanted to tell them but neither could shake the small amount of doubt that inched itself into the backs of their minds. Their friends were great, but what if they weren't okay with it. Neither wanted to find out.

About halfway through the summer, Clarke was at Lexa’s house and though they’d started out watching a movie, neither of them would have been able to tell you what it was about because they were too busy making out on the couch. Lexa lay on her back, her hands on Clarke’s back, tracing her skin under her shirt. Clarke lay on top of her, her legs tangled with Lexa’s, one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer, the other on the bare strip of skin at Lexa’s hip that was exposed as her shirt rode up.

Suddenly, they hear the door slam and they were pushing off of each other in a second, flattening their hair and hoping their lips were not too swollen.

“Lexa?” they heard Lexa’s mother call from the hallway.

“In the living room mom,” Lexa said back and both girls winced as her voice wavered slightly. Lexa’s mom came in to see the two girls, who were a usually very cuddly pair, sitting on opposite ends of the couch with pink in their cheeks. She raised and eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I didn’t know Clarke was here. Hello, dear, how are you?”

“I’m good, Mrs. Woods. How have you been?” Clakre said politely.

“Quite good, thank you. Lexa, dear. I’m here because I need to pack. Your father’s cousin, I’m not sure if you ever met him, is sick and in the hospital. We were once very close, so your father and I will be going to see him this weekend. You’ll be going to the Griffin’s for the weekend.”

Clarke squealed with excitement as if that wasn’t what they’d been doing all summer anyway.

“Be good, as you always are, and we’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

Lexa nodded and kissed her mom goodbye.

That evening, they were in Clarke’s room watching another movie. Clarke’s head was on Lexa’s shoulder but she lifted her head and moved forward so that she could press her lips to Lexa’s, but to her surprise and disappointment, Lexa pulled back. Clarke looked at her with a mix of confusion and hurt on her face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“My mother almost caught us today,” Lexa whispered and Clarke froze. She hadn’t realized how much that had bothered Lexa.

“Yeah,” Clarke said.

“What if your parents walked in on us doing that?” Lexa asked and Clarke recoiled. The idea of Lexa's mom knowing had not bothered her as much as the idea of her own parents finding out did. She immediately felt slightly guilty for not seeing things from Lexa's point of view.

“We have to tell them,” Lexa said and Clarke felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip.

“I’m scared,” she whispered and Lexa placed her hand on her arm sympathetically. “What if they’re not okay with us? What if they’re not okay with us being, you know, gay? And what if they’re not okay with us being together? What if they make us stop sleeping over and they start keeping an eye on us? What if they kick us out?”

“They won’t kick us out,” Lexa said.

“You don’t know that,” Clarke replied replied weakly.

“I don’t want to sneak around anymore,” Lexa said, and Clarke sighed, because she knew Lexa was right. If their parents found out without them telling, it would only be worse.

“Okay, but not now. We wait until your parents come back, okay? This weekend, we’ll be careful, yeah?”

Lexa nodded and then pulled Clarke into an kiss that was half apology and half just because she wanted to kiss her. She pulled away and tucked Clarke back into her.

“Watch the damn movie,” she said and she felt Clarke laugh against her chest.

14.

That weekend was the first time in a while that Lexa and Clarke avoided kissing one another for more than a day. After Lexa’s mom had nearly walked in on them and their conversation later that night, both girls had developed a slight fear of what would happen if Clarke's parents ever did find out. So, regardless of how hard it was, the two girls kept their hands to themselves. Many times they would find themselves leaning over instinctively for a kiss before remembering and pulling away with a frustrated sigh. For the first time ever, neither girl could wait until it was time for Lexa to go home. Finally, the weekend ended and Lexa’s parents returned.

“Okay, Lexa,” Clarke said, holding her hands tightly. “Tonight, we’ll both come out to our parents okay? We’ll tell them we like girls and that we are dating.”

Lexa nodded.

“You’ll text me once you’ve done it?” Clarke asked.

“Of course,” Lexa replied. “I’ll tell you how it went.”

“Me too,” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled softly at her and then pulled her into a deep kiss. It was their first kiss in over twenty-four hours and though it didn't sound like a very long time Clarke felt like she had just been saved from drowning. She melted into the kiss until Lexa gently pulled away.

“For luck,” she said, slightly breathless.

Clarke leaned forward and kissed her again.

“Right back at you, gorgeous,” she said with a wink. They heard the honk of a car horn outside announcing the arrival of Lexa’s parents to pick her up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lexa asked.

“No matter what,” Clarke replied and hugged her before letting her go.

15.

Clarke sat silently throughout dinner. Both her parents looked at her and then at each other with worried glances because Clarke was not usually the silent one at the table.

“Honey? Is something wrong? Did you have a fight with Lexa or something?” Abby asked.

Clarke looked up in surprise. She had no clue why her mother had come to that conclusion.

“No,” Clarke said. Both her parents continued to look at her expectantly. Deciding that there was no time like the present, Clarke put her fork down, took a drink of water to clear her throat and took a deep breath. “Mom, Dad. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Noting their daughter’s tone, both of her parents straightened in their seats and put their forks down to indicate that they were paying attention.

“I… I like girls. Well, specifically Lexa,” Clarke said. She watched her parents eyes widen slow realization. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and practically choked out the words, “we’re dating.”

Abby’s jaw dropped while Jake’s face split open into a grin.

“What? Honey are you sure? You’re both very young,” Abby said and Jake immediately frowned at her words, but before he could say anything, Clarke was already talking.

“Yes, mom, I’m sure. Lexa and I have been dating for a while now and we just weren’t sure how to tell everyone.”

“How long?” Jake asked and Clarke faltered. She didn’t know how her parents would react to knowing that her daughter had been dating her best friend for nearly half a year.

“Since Christmas,” she murmured.

“Since Christmas?” Abby said, nearly jumping out of her chair. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We’re your parents. Did you think we didn’t deserve to know?”

“Woah, Abs, calm down,” Jake said. “This reaction is exactly why she didn’t tell us I think. Give the girl a little space.”

“Dad’s right mom. I mean, this is better than some of the scenarios I pictured where you kicked me out of the house and I had to grow up homeless or you banned me from ever seeing Lexa again. But yeah, I was scared. I mean there are all these horror stories of kids coming out to their parents and their parents being horrible to them.”

“You thought we’d do that?” Abby asked quietly.

“No?” Clarke said. “I mean, I was pretty sure you wouldn’t, but, I don’t know, there was always a part of me that was afraid that you might.”

Jake stood up and walked around the table to where Clarke was sitting. He grabbed her chair and turned it so that she was no longer facing the table and instead facing him.

“Listen to me, darling. We love you no matter what, okay? And you and Lexa are adorable together. I’m sure you’re a great couple. Your mother and I, we support you in this.”

Clarke looked up at her mother, who had joined her father on her side of the table, for confirmation.

“Yes, sweetie. He’s right. There’s nothing that you could do that would ever turn us against you,” Abby said, pulling Clarke into a hug.

“Well, I’d personally be against mass murder,” Jake said with a grin that Clarke immediately returned.

“Well, alright, let’s get back to eating and maybe you can tell us how this all started,” Abby said, going back to her seat.

Clarke smiled with relief and started to tell her story.

16.

Lexa had just finished doing the dishes after dinner. She’d left her phone upstairs, not wanting to know the outcome of Clarke’s coming out until she’d come out herself. She went to the living room where her parents were watching TV and stood awkwardly to the side for a second.

“Yes, dear? Is there anything you need?” her mother asked.

“Actually, I was hoping I could speak with you both about something important?” she said.

Her father picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked.

Lexa took a deep breath.

“I’m gay,” she said.

Both her parents seemed shocked by her blunt statement, then her mother’s face softened into realization.

“Ah, that explains your strange behavior on Friday. You and Clarke are together?” she asked.

Lexa blushed and nodded. Her father grunted.

“Huh,” he said. “You got yourself a good girl, Lex. Good job.”

He turned the TV back on and settled back into watching the news.

“Thank you for telling us, Lexa,” her mother said.

Lexa nodded and then, not knowing what else to do, turned and made her way back up to her bed room.

She found her phone on the bed and saw that Clarke had already texted her.

_Mom was a little freaked I think but in the end took it well_

_Dad was grinning_

_I think he’s glad I ended up with you and not some lowlife_

Lexa grinned and texted back.

_Told my parents_

_Dad said I did a good job and that you were a good girl_

_Mom kind of figured out what we were doing Friday_

Clarke’s response was immediate.

_Shit! Oh, god that’s embarrassing_

_I’m glad we did this_

_Makes me feel like we’re not sneaking around anymore_

Lexa smiled.

_Yeah, me too._

17.

A week before classes started again their sophomore year, Lexa and Clarke found themselves tangled in each other's arms on Lexa's bed. Lexa was staring down at Clarke whose hair was fanned out on the bed, giving her a halo. They were both panting, breathless and Clarke was shirtless.

"Is this okay?" Lexa asked, gently placing her hand on the other girl's stomach and running it over the flat, creamy surface. Clarke let out a stuttering breath and nodded. Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke and then dragged her lips down to the other girl's neck and started gently sucking and biting the skin there. Clarke gripped at her shoulders and gasped and whimpered. Lexa ran her hand higher till it was running along the bottom of Clarke's bra.

"Is this okay?" she asked as she heard Clarke moan. In response, Clarke just tugged at the bottom of Lexa's shirt. Very slowly and carefully, Lexa pulls the shirt over her head.

"Are we going to ... uh... do this?" Lexa asked uncertainly.

"Only if you want," Clarke said very quickly, suddenly worried that despite how long they'd been together and despite how ready she felt, Lexa might not feel the same way. They had only just turned fifteen after all.

"Only if you want," Lexa said back, trying to sound eager but not too eager so that Clarke would not feel pressured. There was a beat of silence between them during which Clarke did her best to think clearly despite the fact that Lexa had really killer abs. 

"I do," she breathed out. "I do want to Lexa."

She watched a slow smile spread across Lexa's face and she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss onto Clarke's lips.

"Me too," she said.

From there on, the room was filled with nervous giggles punctuated by gasps and sighs as they started to learn each other's bodies. But as they got more into it and the heat began to pool between their legs, they found themselves laughing less and gasping more. Clarke took control first, always pausing to make sure Lexa was okay with what she’s doing, and making Lexa growl in frustration. She grinned each time because she could feel the growls rolling through her body and because she could see how much Lexa wanted her. She found that she could not deny her too long. When Lexa finally toppled over the edge, Clarke held onto her, petting her hair as her breathing returned to normal.

“Was that okay?” she asked, cautiously. There had been a few moments when she wasn't sure whether Lexa was feeling pain or pleasure, but the other girl had never stopped her or complained. In fact, she had begged a couple times.

“Yes, it was more than okay,” Lexa said, “it was…. I can’t find the words. It was so amazing.”

Clarke nodded into her shoulder, her whole body throbbing, wanting, but she didn't want to push Lexa. Not that it mattered because suddenly, Lexa rolled over so that she’s straddling Clarke.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you,” she said and she did. It didn't take much to finish Clarke off and she called out Lexa’s name as she came. As she came down from her high, they curled around each other and just as Clarke was about to drift of, Lexa said softly, “Hey Clarke?”

Clarke hummed in response, not quite having the energy to actually speak.

“I love you,” Lexa said and Clarke’s eyes snapped open. She sat up slightly so that she could look into Lexa's eyes. The other girl's expression was open and loving and Clarke had known she loved Lexa ever since the Christmas before but in that moment she could feel herself falling just a little bit more.

“I love you too,” Clarke said and Lexa's eyes widened and she let out a little breath that sounded like a mix of relief and pure joy before pulling Clarke into a deep but tender kiss.

18.

“Hey everyone, I’m Raven, Clarke’s Maid of Honor, and the best damn mechanic you’ll ever meet. But that has nothing to do with anything. I’ve known Lexa and Clarke since third grade which is only one year less than they’ve known one another. And now, they’re finally married and all I can think to say is, what the hell took you so long? I mean you guys have heard of high school sweethearts, but these guys, these guys are like middle school sweethearts. Hell, they’re practically elementary school sweethearts. That’s ridiculous, right? I mean this has to be one of the longest courtships of all time. They’ve been together, officially, for ten years. Ten years! Unofficially, I’d say they’ve probably been together for about thirteen years, but that’s neither here nor there. But if the last ten years have proven anything, it’s that these two were meant to be together from day one. Yeah, they’ve had their ups and downs, but what couple hasn't? Yeah, there have been times where I was really afraid that I would have to end up choosing between my two best friends, but these two, they worked it out, because they always do and they always will. And, really, that's all there is to it.

"There are people out there looking for their soulmate and most of the time, I think they're crazy. That whole soulmate thing is total bullshit really. But then I spend ten seconds with these two and I have to start rethinking that, because I have never seen two people so perfectly crafted for each other than these two. It's not that they don't argue or that they always agree or that Clarke does't get pissed when Lexa works too late and Lexa doesn't hate it when Clarke leaves her clothes in a pile on the floor, but it's that these things don't matter. Even when they are arguing, even when Clarke leaves her shoes in the living room and even when Lexa comes in from work at 3am, they're still happiest when they are together.  

“When I was writing this speech, I asked a bunch of people for help and a lot of them said to just give them couple advice. Which was not helpful at all because what advice do you give a couple that’s been together longer than all of your relationships combined? So, I won’t bother. Instead, you two just keep doing what you’re doing because it’s obviously working. You two are both wonderful people and you are wonderful together.  So, let’s all raise a glass to the only couple I know who have been together since middle school. May you continue to defy relationship odds until you’re both old and withered.”


End file.
